The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hot Papaya’.
The new Echinacea plant originated from an open-pollination in 2005 in Vleuten, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Echinacea hybrida identified as code number Ec 512-17, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Echinacea hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in an outdoor nursery environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in July, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by micropropagation a controlled greenhouse environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands since November, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.